


Phoning It In

by chooken



Series: Overheard [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky is crashing at Mark's for the night, but when he picks up the phone and realises Mark and Kian are on the other extension, it takes him a bit longer than necessary to hang up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoning It In

Mark was still in bed.

Which was fine. They were all worked to the bone at the moment, running around all over the place and trying to get the single promoted, so nobody could exactly begrudge him a sleep-in. And it wasn't like Mark wasn't a fan of sleep to start with. It was just...

Okay, so Nicky was bored.

Which wasn't Mark's fault, of course. Nicky could have been asleep himself. He had been, crashed in Mark's spare room. But it was old habits, the drilled-in need to be up at the crack of dawn, ready to go down to the car for the first round of radio interviews. In the shower and back out so Shane could have one as well. It was manic. He wouldn't change it for the world.

But Mark had been nice enough to let Nicky crash in his London place for the night. It was a new flat he'd rented on a whim when the money had started to get a bit more steady after the first album had come out. It was gorgeous. Two bedrooms and a nice big balcony. Nicky had been considering buying a place of his own, but Georgina didn't really want to leave Dublin – her whole family was there – and he respected that totally. Maybe later, a flat or something so he didn't have to stay in hotels every time. Something.

Georgina. He reached for the phone beside the bed, thinking he should give her a call. It wasn't that early, she'd be up for sure, Mark was just a late riser.

He picked it up, wedged it between his neck and shoulder so he'd have a hand free to dial.

“Fuck off.” He heard Mark giggle, right in his ear. Realised he must be on the other line in his own bedroom. Heard an echoing laugh. Kian. Had to be. Nicky heard that voice every single damn day, even when he didn't really want to. He was about to say something, when he heard the next bit.

“Come on. I miss you.” Kian sounded like he was pouting. It was weird. Why the hell would Kian miss Mark? They'd seen each other the day before. Kian had popped back over to Sligo for the night, but Mark hadn't gone too, had already offered his place to Nicky. Nicky had said it was fine, he could go if he wanted, but Mark was always a bit of a gentleman like that.

“No. Ki...”

“Why not?” The voice was low, a bit sooky. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Mark chuckled. “Still not having phone-sex.”

“Why not?”

“Because it's weird.” Mark was still laughing while Nicky tried to figure out if he was actually hearing what he thought he was. “I'll see you tonight anyway.”

“That's tonight, though.”

“You'll wait.”

“But...” Kian sighed. “What will you do tonight then?”

“I know what you're trying to do.”

“What am I trying to do?” Kian sounded totally innocent. Nicky almost laughed out loud, turned his head away a little so they wouldn't hear him breathing. “I know what I'm going to do tonight.”

“Good. It'll be a surprise.”

“Tease.”

“Tart.” Mark's voice was fond, warm. “Nicky'll be up soon anyway.”

“Are you still in bed?”

“Course. It's my day off.” He heard Mark yawn. “Big snuggly bed. S'cold without you here.”

“Aw, baby...” Kian soothed. “Poor thing. Can I kiss it all better?'

“If you like.” He heard Mark shift, probably snuggle down into the blankets.

“I will. I promise. Kiss you all over.” Kian sighed. “I love when you're all snuggled up in bed. Getting to wake up and touch you.” He said it soft, but his voice was a little deep. “Can't help it. Gettting to rub your back and kiss your neck.”

“You're just using it as an excuse to grab my arse.”

“It's a definite bonus.” Nicky should hang up the phone now. Just hang it up, stop listening in. This was weird. This was weird and wrong and... “When you're still half-asleep and you let me rub my cock into your arse.” He heard Kian growl softly. “Fucking love it. My favourite thing.”

“That's your favourite? I thought it was that thing I do with my fingers?”

“I have a lot of favourites. You're my favourite.”

“I hope so.” Mark snorted.

“You know so. God, it's so good, though.” Kian's next sigh was low, shuddering.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Might be.” A breath was sucked in, shivering slightly. “Thinking about you. About your arse. Stroking you like this while I grind into you...” There was a soft moan. “God, baby...”

“Ki...” He heard Mark gulp. “Stop. I have to get up.”

“I'm already up. Oh...” He hissed. “Gonna fuck you when I get back. Love fucking you.”

“Love it too.” He could hear Mark's breathing speed up. “I couldn't walk right the other morning. After that night in Berlin...”

“Yes...” There was a soft gasp. “Tell me what you're doing.”

“I'm not doing this.”

“I am. Fuck...” Kian gulped. He sounded like he was slowing down. Nicky could hear movement that he really didn't want to think about too specifically. “Oh, that's...” Kian groaned softly, and Mark made a soft sound back, grudging pleasure. “Gonna spread you open on my fingers while I suck you.” He promised. “Wanna taste you. You always taste so good.” He murmured it, low and heavy. “Let you fuck my mouth.”

“Oh...” He heard Mark lick his lips. “God. Yes please.”

“You like that?” Kian growled. “You wanna do that, baby? I'll let you. Want you to. When you really let go and it feels like it's almost choking me. You're so big and hard... fuck, I want it...” He heard Mark whimper, made a mental note to remember that titbit for later. What he was going to do with it he didn't know, but it had to be worth remembering for something.

“I...” He heard Mark shift. Oh god, they were both doing it now. “What... would you do then?”

“What would you like?”

“I... I like it when you erm... when...” He heard Mark breathe, sounding unsure. “When we were in Mexico and you... you let me...”

“I remember what I let you do.” Kian chuckled. “You liked that? Sitting on my face like that? Mark didn't reply. “I liked it too. I'll let you do it again.” There was a soft moan. “You made the best sounds when I did that. You got so wet when I licked you. I could slide straight in. Did I hurt you? I never want to hurt you.”

“No.” Mark gasped. The sound of movement was faster. Nicky couldn't tell which end it was coming from. Both, probably. “No. Felt good. Too tight, but...” He cried out softly. “Kian.”

“You touching yourself?” Kian murmured. “Are you?”

“I...”

“Marky?”

“Yeah.” Mark admitted quietly. “I...” The sound of movement, of breathing, going faster while Kian's pace started to match it. “Love when it's like that. When it's so tight it almost hurts. You feel so...” He gasped. “Oh...”

“You should finger yourself.” Kian coaxed. Mark hissed. “I wish I could do it, baby. Wish I could make you feel like that.” They both made soft moans. Nicky shifted uncomfortably. He should have hung up by now, but if they heard the click of the phone they'd know. That was why he wasn't hanging up. That was the only reason. And no, he wasn't starting to tent the sheets.

“God... yes...” Mark sucked in a breath, harsh. Nicky heard it, the exact moment a finger slid in. A sharp punch of air into the receiver. Kian growled in response. “I'm...”

“You doing it?” There was a whimper of acquiescence. “I want to watch you do that. Will you let me watch when I get home?”

“Yes...”

“Finger yourself until you come?”

“Yes...” Mark groaned. “Kian...” Nicky heard the sheets move, the bedsprings creak. “I... I'm on my knees. It... fuck, I'm just using spit and it burns and I...” He cried out. “Kian...”

“Mark...” Kian's voice was full of hunger. “You on all fours, baby?”

“Yes. I...” There was another groan. “There. Right...”

“Gonna fuck you.” Kian promised. “You want it hard? I'll give it to you hard. So fast you won't be able to breathe.” He moaned. “Oh god, you're so _tight_ Marky...” They both cried out. Nicky bit his lip. Fuck. Fucking hell. “Take it deeper. God, that's it...”

“Ki...” He groaned. “There. That's... oh fuck. Fuck.” He sounded almost panicked. Kian gasped. “Fuck, I...”

“You about to come?” Kian asked. “Love it when you come...”

“So close.” Nicky reached down. Fuck it. He hadn't been laid in a while and there were worse ways to get off, even if this was a bit of a surprise. It made sense, though, now that he thought about it. The two of them had always been really close, best friends since they were kids. Kian seemed to stay at Mark's a lot, and they always shared a room. “Harder. It's...”

“...fuck.” Kian's cry was soft, urgent. “Yes. God, I...”

“Ki...”

“Marky... uh... unh... yes... I... I'm... ah...” There was a low wail, breathless and raw. “Gonna... gonna come in your arse. Fill you up. Take it for me. Feel it...” He groaned. Nicky bit too hard on his lip, hand speeding up the stroke. “Make you mine. Always mine.”

“Yes...!” Nicky thought he could almost hear Mark through the wall on that one. “Yes... Kian...! Deeper... harder... I'm... don't stop...” He cried out, sharp and hard, like a whining bark, and Kian was moaning along to the liquid pump of the hand on Mark's cock, the other one probably moving too. Jesus. This was so wrong, but...

“That's it.” Kian panted. “Can hear you. Hear you coming. Oh Jesus...” He grunted, low and hard. Nicky heard it. The splash, the breathless growl. Both of them making hard, hungry sounds through the phone, gasping and puffing, every one of Mark's breaths a rasping whine.

He heard Mark giggle after a long minute of gasping. Kian laughed too, broken and soft. It was sweet, almost. Except for the part where Nicky was being a bit of a pervert, but still sweet.

He carefully hung up the phone while they were playing the 'No, I love you more' game, wanting to leave them to it when the soppiness started, wondering why he'd never noticed before. Wanting to see them together now, see if he could catch furtive smiles or knowing looks, wanting to see why he hadn't known they were so in love.

He finished jerking off in the shower, trying not to think too hard about the two boys wrapped around each other, Mark on all fours while Kian ploughed into him, draped in sweat and making the sounds he'd just heard. Tried not to. But when he finished it was Mark's voice he heard, that cry just as he came.

When he got out Mark was sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea as though nothing had happened, looking a little flushed but happy in his pyjamas, watching cartoons.

Nicky climbed up on the stool next to him, smiling when a mug was nudged towards him.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Nicky nodded. “Hey, were you talking on the phone earlier? I thought I heard something.”

“Oh... erm...” Mark went pink. It was cute. Nicky smirked into his tea while his bandmate obviously tried to come up with a lie. “Kian called.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

“Just erm... he thought he might have left something here.”

“What's that?”

“Just... something.” Mark was bright red. “He's gonna stay here tonight. I'll have to make up the couch.”

“Oh, I'll be gone by tonight.” Nicky smiled. Saw Mark sag a little with relief. He'd already decided to get out of their way. The last thing he needed was to hear anything else, hear Kian sneaking through the flat to shag in Mark's bedroom. “It's cool. My cousin lives nearby. She'll put me up.”

“Are you sure? You're not imposing.”

“It's fine. It'll be nice to catch up.” Nicky assured him. “Thanks for last night. And this morning.” He looked around at the flat. “It's been educational.” Mark looked confused. Nicky smirked. “But I'll be getting off.” He hopped down from the stool, glancing over his shoulder. “You'd know about that.”

He sauntered into the bedroom with his mug in his hands, feeling Mark's baffled gaze on the back of his neck.

 


End file.
